


pickle jobin

by juwryyyyyyyia



Category: Drake & Josh, Rick and Morty, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Beatles (Band), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Co-Written, Crack, Cringe, Dick Biting, Joe Mama, M/M, Multi, Penis Mention, Porn Mention, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stupidity, Vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwryyyyyyyia/pseuds/juwryyyyyyyia
Summary: how jojolion chapter 95 went in our heads man i dont know what to tell you
Relationships: Jobin Higashikata/Head Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	pickle jobin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goncuboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goncuboy/gifts).



> we had a bad idea  
> jojolion chapter 95 spoilers

pickle jobin

im gonna suck your pickle dick jobin

wow man it works

live transmission i'm cryinggg

omg when twitter is down this is how we’ll dm each other

you'll be able to see all my dumbass typos

  
  


you’ll be able to see every single moment when my mind blanks out and i forget a word

who needs a brain when you have dots 2 connect?

I#M ON PC NOW we can write pickle jobin like this!!!!!!!!!!1

  
  


!!!!!!11!!1!111!

wait i told my mom that i was studying

gotta open some books

and some lecture stuff to make it look natural

i’m supposed to look into university stuff too but fuk´v it

hell yeah it’s time for pickle jobib

im not fixing that

yes this is apll going into the fic like this

no backsies

only uppies for josuke

YOU WANNA GO UPPIES had to keep the chronology

Josuke “YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH”

josuke goes nyooom

jobin is confused, he’s supposed to be th eone who goes nyooooOOm because his stand goes spEEEEEE

his stand goes SPEEE

what if jobin is sbrverse speedweed

that explains why he’s always high

he’s so fuvking stupid oh my god

hurr durr no more sacrifices m<yy ASS you fuckhead

jobin can sacrifice one person, as a treat

annd he chose his fucking daddy<

WAIT

JOBUIN AND NORISUKE SHOWING THEIR STANDS TO THEIR FAMILY IS A BIG DEAL

ITS LIKE THEY SHOWED THEIR UNDERWEAR

LIKE THEIR PORN STASH

JOBIN THOSE ARE YOUR SISTERS AND BROTHER WHAT DID YOU SHOW THEM

HE TOLD THEM TO STFU

WHAT IF JOBIN ATTACKS JOSHU, HE LOOKED SO FUCKING SAD!!!!!!!!!! and scared

JOSHU YOU CAN FUCKING DISASSEMBLE HIM

SCREW HIS DICK OFF

JOSHU “I’M HAVING A BRUH KIND OF MOMENT” HIGASHIKATA

JOSHU YOUR DAD DIED BECAUSE YOU COULDNT SCREW JOBINS DICK OFF

AT LEAST YOU SAVED YASUHO

WHAT IF THIS MEANS JOSHU AND YASUHO IS ENDGAME

JOSHU IS CANCELLED AGAIN

ALSO I SHIP IT NOW FUCK JOSUKE

JOSUKE IS A BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER

HE DIDNT FUCK YASUHO

HE PISSED ON THE LOCACACA fuck caps 6251 AND MY CROPS

THIS MONTH, INSTAED OF CANCELLEINNG JOBIN WE’RE CANCELLING JOSUKE

ARAKI CANCELLED HIM AS WELL HE’S NOT EVEN IN THE CHAPTER FOR ONE SECOND

ARAKI WAS TELLING US SOMETHING AND EVERYONE ACTed LIKE “i pretend i don’t see it”

THEY DONT SEE THE DOTS BITCH THEY DONT SEE THEM

NEXT CHAPTER: JOBIN’S PICCKLE DICK

WE’RE CALLING IT NOW

ALSO I WAS CLEANING MY DRAFTS AND SAW LIKE 5 DIFFERENT TWEETS OF ME SAYING “YOOO WHY DOES IT STILL FEEL LIKE KIRA IS THE MAIN VILLAIN”

  
  


you CALLED IT

HE IS THE MAIN FUCKING VILLAIN AND SO IS HOLLY

ARAKI IS TRYING TO TRICK EVERYONE

HE USED MITSUBA AS HIS SPEAKER TO SAY IT’S THE HEAD DOC BUT GUESS WHAT MITSUBA IS FUCKINER S T U P I D AS F U C K

WU TOMOKI WARNED HER SHE COULD’VE LOST HER BRAIN CELLS IF SHE TRIED TO SAVE HER CHILD AND HE WAS RIGHT SHE LOST HALF OF HER BRAIN

too bad she only has one brain dumb bitch she’s so sexy

okayy okay we need piccle giorben 

giobeeana

“i have a dream dad fuck u”

joben has a drem

to kill his fatha and save his son

  
  


but joebns fathre norisucc is against his drem “no son, murder is rong :/”

(NORISUCCCCC ASUSBIUSBJ)

chopin plaed da piano and said “mamma mia said i can klill u u dumb fuck also hear me out this is the funniest shit ever too-san”

L.A. Noire-suke looked at hsi oldest sun “.................................”

“.........” “.............” and joeben looked back “.............................”

jnobn said “i have a fat fucgnkin ass and this guy dad lisren now THIS GUY turned” he psissed his pants bcuz he was laughing too hhard

norisuek didn’t laugh “son ur cringe that wsa teh mpsot stupid shite ive ever heardt and u pisst ur pantsies”

“no u dad ur cringe alkso help me wash my pantsu uwu before ikill u” jebn groowled and hissed like a beetle

  
  
  


josh was also there but he ddnt say anythang, hes too dumb

drake came in and said like oye dude como va call me on my cellphone and then he realised he wasnt drake from drake and josh

mitsuba wanted to get his autograff butt when she saw he wasnt from dreak n jawsh she cried

tsurugi went gungi ginga ooga booga monky donky uwu and fucking dies because hes allergic to cockakaka

  
  
  


“NOOOOOOO my son is deAD! because of YoU!” jobni pointed at drake from not drake and josh and pulled out a gun

“yaer year daze” gnoblin said and sudendleh joot was there he was jobiens stando now ooo you ddint expect thatt huh

“guh guh guh guh” guhed tiny baby, Jobs In Morioh was crying and couldn’t see clearly but he went RATATATATATATAT

“father I am sick of talking like an idiot” Jobin said, “I’m going to take this crack seriously now.” but araki drop kicked him

norisuke was on the ground doing the plank, josh tried to say “y r we all standing here and watching them” but he was still too dumb to speak he just staerd

jobin “who is cringe now fathhr?” said jobbie

(what if the head doc suckrd jpbins pickle dick)

anyway head doc was do3ne starinq az the wall and came in ans suclrd jobems pickle dkcl

(it looks lile the pointy part of his hair so his pubes are pickle shaped)

(sorry my mom came ovr)

jobn wuz moanign “oh yeah oh yea” but head doc was getting kinda hungry he said “time for my diner” with job’s pickle dikk stil in his mouf AND TOOK A BITE

jibrn said "oh no MY PENISNIS NOT A PIZAZZZ YOU FUCLER" and then hr kworded his dad and fuekcked a beetle and jown lrnnon frlm ds beatles

tsurugi died, nroisuke dide, draek not from dreake and joshu died

mitsubishi cried

jan lemon from the beetls deeads

lukd slkywaöker dieds NOOOO NOT JAN LEMON

JOBINS PICKLE RICC WAS TOO BIG

JOBIN KILLED THEM ALL BUR HE LOST HIS PICKLE DICK IS THIS THE END?jobni picked up his phone and swaerd “shiiiiit this is too long for a tik tok vid”

“cu tthe camras, DEAD A S S”

the end

ok who's publishing on ao3?

follow us on twitter

@uwuquiorra and @juwryyyyyyyia

i dont remember my ao3 account details

i have mine saved i'm gonna do it now

any last words?

ur so sexc

aw ur secx 2 OJ MY GOD THERES JOBIN/POLNAREFF IN THE SHIP SUGGESTIONS

OUR NEXT FIC

WATCH US


End file.
